


In My Dark Times

by Faye_Trevelyan_Inquisitor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Married Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Mistakes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Trevelyan_Inquisitor/pseuds/Faye_Trevelyan_Inquisitor
Summary: The war had slowly come to an end, but there was still a lot to clean up. The coalition had to work incredibly hard to make sure that no more battles broke out among their new allies.So beloved Captain Shiro is overworking himself. Again.Pirates, Galra rebellions and many mishaps later, Curtis and Shiro some how, miraculously, wind up together.Between an over protective space wolf and his equally over protective master---plus the rest of the Paladins---Curtis is slowly earning their trust and respect.Especially when Curtis takes the brunt of an attack to protect Shiro from any physical or mental harm.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Curtis & Keith (Voltron), Curtis & Lance (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Shiro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Captain, my Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people had an issue with what had happened in Voltron with Adam. I did too, believe me. So I am writing up another story.  
> But, I've been reading a lot of Curtis/Shiro fics and I really want to write out my own~  
> So if you don't like Curtis then don't read it!  
> Otherwise, enjoy my loves~!

Chapter One: Captain, My Captain

“Coran! Bring us around, heading 20.5!” Shiro ordered as the giant battleship swerved to face off her opponent. “Iverson! Open fire! We need to protect Voltron and the transport shuttles!”  
“Weapons online now!”  
“Open fire!” The heavy rounds ripped through the empty space to fire upon the Robeasts attack the shuttles while Voltron moved to intercept. “We need to get them out of here! Get the MFE’s airborne, we need to make sure those shuttles dock before we make our retreat!”  
“Captain! Incoming hail from one of the shuttles!” Curtis shouted.  
“Open a channel!”  
“Captain! Our shuttle has taken a hit, we can’t make it to you!” The pilot called, looking over his shoulder and grimacing when it took another glancing blow.  
“Then we’ll come to you! Coran! Locate that shuttle and bring us around. Lieutenant Williams! Keep that channel open!”  
“Yes sir!”  
The giant ship changed course and was headed for the distressed shuttle, taking blows from the Robeasts as they did so.  
“Shields holding at 87 percent, Captain!” Veronica called while fingers danced across the monitor fluidly.  
“Coran, how close we are to them?” Shiro asked, peering over his own console to the Altean in front of him.  
‘A few more ticks and we’ll be able to reach them.” Coran thrummed as the ATLAS continued to move forward. “And there! Within reach!”  
“Sam! Open docking bay doors! They’re coming in hot!” Shiro ordered even as the doors slid open.  
“Captain! We’ve got incoming!” Iverson shouted and the ATLAS groaned with the attack.  
“Shields dropped to 75 percent!”  
“What was that?! Voltron, do you have a visual!?”  
“Not yet, Shiro. We’re still looking. Pidge! Ideas?”  
“It’s almost the same as the Zaiforge cannons, but a more condensed form. I bet there are some cloaked satellites nearby.” Pidge quickly calibrated her screen before nodding. “Yup! There’s three of them hidden by the small moon!”  
“ATLAS, we’re going after the satellites.”  
“Stay safe guys, we’ll hold off the Robeasts here.” 

It didn’t take long for Voltron to take out the satellites while the ATLAS managed to protect the escaping shuttles and get them on board.  
“Paladins! Fall back to the ATLAS, we need to get out of here, we can’t take much more from the Robeasts.” Shiro called as he watched the Lions make their way back to the ATLAS for safety. “Veronica, status on the MFE’s!”  
“They’ve docked now, sir!”  
“Alright, then lets get out of here. Allura!”  
“I’m on my way!”  
“Is everyone on board?” Shiro called as Veronica scanned through her console.  
“Yes! Shuttles and everything!”  
“Good. Allura, when you get there, open us a portal! We’ll hold off the attack until you’re ready.” Shiro explained as the Altean princess raced through the halls.  
“I’m here, Shiro! Opening a portal now!”  
Soon, the ATLAS and all her crew had made it safely though the portal and they could all stand down.  
“Okay, Coran, you and I will head down to the bays and meet with the survivors. Everyone else can take a break and relax for a while.”  
Veronica was up and moving to follow Shiro.  
“Lance is back, I am going to go check on him.” Shiro smiled and nodded as the older sister vanished down the hall

It took some time, and with Allura and Sam’s help, the survivors were sorted and their destination was planned out.  
With their heading in the computer, Shiro finally found some time to take a quick break and eat while reading over reports. Everyone else had already dispersed to be with friends or family, seeing their loved ones.  
Keith had popped in to check on him, then returned to Kolivan and Krolia, leaving the Captain alone in the mess hall.  
And alone he was until Lt. Williams stepped through the doorway and grabbed a tray.  
“Oh, Captain. Good to see you, sir.” Curtis smiled as he filled his tray with a few things before sitting down at a separate table.  
Shiro nodded and continued to read his report until the klaxon alarm blared overhead. Shiro was leaping to his feet, same as Curtis and raced for the doors, only to have them lock shut.  
“What the---? Sam! What’s going on!?”  
“We’ve had a containment breach! I had to initiate emergency lockdown until we figure out what it is! Only those with hazmat suits can pass through. Everyone else is to stay where they are until cleared by the team.”  
“Great. So we’re sitting ducks until then.”  
“I’m sorry, Captain. But I had to make the call.”  
“No, not your fault. Just damning our luck is all. Fine. We’ll wait. At least I’m not alone.” Shiro grinned as he turned to the Lieutenant. Curtis shrugged his shoulders and held his hands up.  
“Don’t know how good of company I am, but I’ll do my best.” Curtis grinned and Shiro chuckled.  
“Relax, Lieutenant. I am not going to make you jump through hoops.”  
“Not even flaming ones? I’ve gotten good at that.” Curtis pouted and the Captain laughed even more. It was a good noise, listening to the Captain laugh, Curtis admitted.  
He could get used to that.

Time ticked by as Curtis and Shiro shared their current location while waiting for Sam to figure out what had caused the breach.  
It wasn’t until the power kicked off that Curtis cold truly see the stress pulling at the edges of the Captain’s face. They way his hand tremored and they way his breathing had quickened.  
It was all indicators to an impending panic attack.  
“Captain?” Curtis called, trying to pull the man from whatever dark thoughts lingered along the edges of that beautiful mind.  
Steel eyes fluttered over to Curtis and Shiro let out a shaky breath.  
“I’m fine. I just….don’t like being confined into a dark space for too long. Reminds me too much of my time as a prisoner.” Shiro explained as a trembling hand raked through silver hair while struggling to keep his composure.  
Of course. That made sense. No lights, locked inside a room against his will. All that was missing were the screams and guards at the door.  
“Well, I wouldn’t be the best cell mate anyways.” Curtis laughs with a shrug. “I’d be too busy trying to….escape…” Curtis blinked and glanced up at the ceiling with a frown.  
“Lieutenant?” Shiro called and Curtis dropped his eyes before frowning deeper.  
“Commander Holt?” Curtis called and waited for an answer.  
When he doesn’t get one, Shiro tried himself.  
“Sam?” Shiro tried and stood when there’s no answer. Curtis pulled himself up as well and stiid beside Siro. “What’s going on, Curtis?” Shiro dropped his eyes to the other and studied the Lieutenant before Curtis answered.  
“We’ve been having an issue with the automatic lockdown so Veronica and I were sent to run some diagnostics. Someone had fiddled with the coding. Someone who knew Altean and our language. But before we had the chance to investigate further, we were ambushed by the Robeast. I completely forgot.”  
“What are you saying, Williams?”  
“Someone could hack into our system remotely and put the ATLAS on lockdown while boarding undetected.”  
“You’re saying someone is on my ship?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Is there a chance you’re wrong?”  
“There’s always that chance, but I don’t believe I am.” A curse passed through Shiro’s lips as he looked back up to the ceiling, arms folding across his chest.  
“Well, shit. I can’t get ahold of Sam. What do we do?” Curtis scanned the mess hall for something before he grabbed the laptop.  
“I might be able to hack in remotely from here, but it may take time with this computer. It’s only a personal one, after all. Nothing like the Atlas herself.” Curtis thrummed as his fingers danced over the controls.  
He was quick, scanning the lines of code while Shiro hovered behind him.  
Soon enough, Curtis made a noise and began typing even quicker.  
“What have you got?” Shiro asked, only to see the door hiss open. “Oh, you got the door!” Shiro exclaimed.  
“Only ours. But that means I can head to the control room and get the system booted while you find others and search for the intruder.” Curtis hummed as he closed the laptop and tucked it under his arm. “Send Veronica and Slav my way if you see them. I could always use their genius too.” Curtis hummed as he glanced down the hall.  
“Lieutenant.” Shiro called and Curtis turned.  
“Captain?”  
“Be careful. We don’t know where the intruders are. They may be at the bridge.”  
“I’m aware, Captain. But it’s a risk I’m willing to take to get your ship back.” Shiro nodded once before vanishing down the hall to gather as many of his comrades as he could find.  
Curtis left to head to the bridge, needing to get control of the ATLAS before anything major happened here.

Kneeling by the door, Curtis examined it before glancing to he panel. A thoughtful noise left his lips and he tapped it a few times. No response.  
Turning his attention to the panel in the wall below it, Curtis managed to pry it open and examine the wires.  
“Sorry girl. Just need to get to the bridge and get this whole thing fixed.” He soothed and smiled when the door hissed open. “Perfect!”  
“For us, yes. For you, not so much.” The muzzle of a rifle pressed against Curtis’ skull and the man froze, holding his hands up. Glancing over his shoulder he watched someone invisible shimmer into view seconds before that same weapon cracked against his skull, sending him unconscious.

When Curtis woke next, he wasn’t entirely sure where he was. The place looked familiar, but the pulsing pain in his skull made it hard to think. He could feel something sticky and wet running down the side of his face and he reached to touch it, only to freeze when he couldn’t move his hands.  
Snapping his attention around the room, he realized he was inside the bridge. Spinning to look at his attackers only made his vision spin and he doubled on himself, trying not to retch in front of the pirates.  
That would be embarrassing.  
One of them seemed to notice that he was awake and stalked over to him, dragging him up by his collar and thrusting him in front of the control panel.  
“Start the ship and enter these coordinates.” The binds snapped from around his wrists and Curtis took a moment to rub the raw flesh before looking backwards.  
“And if I don’t?” Curtis hissed, only to a gun to fill his vision.  
Damn.  
He needed to stall. He knew the Captain was gathering as many people as he could and they were going to make their way to the bridge. He just needed to stall.  
Maybe puking hadn’t been a bad idea after all, Curtis mused thoughtfully before looking back to the controls.  
Examining the coordinates, he knew they were headed into Galra occupied territory. Mostly pirates, but still Galra with their battle cruisers.  
And with ATLAS no longer under their control, it would be easy to jump aboard and capture everyone.  
Grinding his teeth together, Curtis took a step back.  
“No.” He answered, shaking his head. “I’m not risking the entire crew. Do it yourself.” Curtis hissed.  
“I told you he was useless!” One pirate snapped. “Kill him and find another one!” She shrieked.  
Pain suddenly bloomed from his midsection and Curtis sunk to his knees, gripping to the wound as blood seeped into his uniform.  
He didn’t notice he doors blasting open or that Shiro had managed to get there with the Paladins and a few soldiers.  
He didn’t hear Veronica’s panicked voice when she called out to him, grabbing for him as he toppled over.  
All he knew was that he was probably going to die now.  
And that really sucked.


	2. Just that kind of Luck

Chapter Two: Just that kind of Luck

When Shiro had breached the bridge, he flinched when he saw Curtis kneeling on the floor after being shot.  
That was his fault.  
He knew he should have gone with the Lieutenant!   
“Veronica! Get medical up here! Iverson, escort these pirates to the brig.” Shiro growled before turning to kneel beside the other McClain, examining the fallen Lieutenant.  
“How is he?”  
“Abdominal wound, sir. Lots of blood loss. We need to get him to medical, now.” Shiro nodded and set his teeth together.  
This was his fault.

Lieutenant Williams was touch and go for a while, but with the new Altean technology fused with earth technology, healing the wounded and sick was much quicker and efficient.   
So Curtis woke a few quintants later. He glanced around to see Veronica had made herself a pile of blankets and pillows in the chair to his left while Slav and Kincade sprawled in the spare bed next to his.  
Pushing himself up and adjusting his pillows, Curtis lowered his palm to his abdomen and frowned.  
He remembered getting shot.  
That was an unpleasant feeling.  
Not as unpleasant as a rod being rammed through your chest.  
“Don’t think about it….don’t think about it…” Curtis chided himself while his left hand unconsciously fluttered over his chest.  
“Think about what?” Curtis snapped his eyes up, not having heard the door open, to see the Yellow Paladin step in with a plate of food.  
“Oh, Paladin Hunk, right? Nothing, just some bad memories from Earth.” Curtis explained before dropping his gaze to the plate. “Is that for them?” Curtis asked as he nodded to the three who had fallen asleep.  
“Hunk, please. And no. This is for you. I imagined you were going to be starving when you woke and I thought I’d cook you some comfort food. Well, my version of comfort food, but comfort food. It’s good, I promise.”  
Curtis smiled at the kind gesture and shifted so he could hold the plate in his lap.  
In time for the Captain to step through the door.  
“Ah, Hunk. Didn’t see you there.”  
“I just came to give the Lieutenant some food I made. Figured he was hungry so…” Hunk shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave.  
“Enjoy, Lieutenant!”  
“Curtis, please.” Hunk grinned even more and waved to them before the door closed behind him.  
Curtis then focused his attention on the Captain and waited for Shiro to speak, but he seemed to be glaring.  
“Captain?”  
“I’m waiting for them to get out of the room.” Curtis turned to the sleeping trio and frowned. “Now!” He snapped and all three bodies were suddenly darting out of the room, Curtis’ laughter chasing after them.  
Shiro relaxed before steel eyes fell to Curtis.  
“What you did was reckless and dangerous and your life needlessly at risk.” Curtis blinked and paled, not expecting a reprimand right after waking up. “And I’m sorry for that. It was my fault you got injured. I knew I should have gone with you.” Shiro’s tense shoulders relaxed and he dropped his gaze.  
“Wait….what? You’re blaming yourself for me getting shot?” Curtis balked at his superior before laughter escaped his lips.  
He couldn’t help it!  
Who knew the Captain could be such a thick headed moron!  
Shiro glared and sulked while Curtis laughed at him.  
“I’m sorry Captain! But that is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard! I knew the risks going up there. And I knew there was a risk I was going to get hurt or worse, but the ATLAS needed to be repaired. And I was the closest one to get to the bridge.”  
“But I should have gone with you!” Shiro protested, now absolutely pouting. Oh god, this was too cute.  
“Captain. You were busy gathering the militia to find the pirates. I told you who to send when you found them. You can’t blame yourself for my injury. Did you pull the trigger?”  
“Well, no…but…”  
“Ah. No. You didn’t. End of story. Now, if you don’t mind. I wish to enjoy what Hunk brought me before it grows cold.” Curtis flashed a wide smirk and Shiro blinked at the other before nodding dumbly and turning to walk away. “Oh, and Captain? Call me Curtis from now on.”  
A warm smiled passed over Shiro’s lips as Curtis spoke and Curtis swore the man needed to smile more often.  
“Then call me Shiro.”  
And like that, Shiro had left the med bay and Veronica was peeking inside.  
“What was that?”  
“No. Uh uh! I am not telling you!” Curtis closed his mouth and crossed his arms over his chest, looking away from his best friend.  
“Do you have the hots for the Captain?” Veronica sidled up to Curtis and settled on the side of the bed.  
“I am going to sit and eat my meal in peace, thank you.”  
“Deflection! You do!” Veronica all but shrieked while Curtis took a forkful of his meal and chewed away while Veronica contemplated how to set them up.

It seemed Shiro had made a habit out of visiting Curtis in between meetings and their traveling to different locations.  
After the Pirates, Pidge and Sam, with Slav’s help, managed to get the ATLAS back up to full power and they were well on their way to their next rally point.  
So in between dealing with all of that, Shiro had found time to visit. Even if it was just for a tic, Shiro would pop in and check on his progress before rushing off to finish his work.  
Veronica had made it her life’s mission to be nearby whenever Shiro made his way to the medical bay, eavesdropping on the two before walking into the room shortly after the Captain had left.  
“He’s been coming in a lot.” Veronica hummed as she nudged Curtis’ shoulder lightly with her own.  
“Don’t read into it, Ver. He’s just checking up on a comrade, that’s all.”  
“Yeah, a comrade who calls you by your first name.”  
“We spent like five vargas in the mess hall when the ATLAS had shut down.”  
“Wait, you didn’t tell me that! What happened?”  
“Nothing. We just talked.”  
“About?” Curtis rolled his eyes when she kept pushing.  
“Nothing important, McClain. I did make him laugh, though. He has a nice laugh.” Veronica leaned in closer until they were almost nose to nose.  
“Look at you. You’re blushing.” She teased and Curtis threw his hands up.  
“Am not!” Veronica let out a squeal and grabbed his hands, pulling them away from his face.  
“You so are! You like him!”   
The door hissed open and both paused to see the Captain had stepped in, stopping short at the pair in the room.  
“Ah! I can come back later if you need me to…” Shiro started to make a quick retreat and Curtis was standing, reaching for Shiro’s hand.  
“Curtis!” Veronica hissed when he faltered a step and pressed his hands to his side. Shiro had spun back, grabbing at Curtis to keep the other from falling.  
“I’m alright. I’m alright.” Curtis assured as both Veronica and Shiro guided the other back to the bed.  
“You can’t be up and moving like that. You’re not fully healed yet!” Veronica growled, yanking his white shirt up to examine the wound in order to ensure he hadn’t torn the stitches.  
Curtis laughed helplessly as she did so and held his hands up, knowing that fighting her would be pointless.  
“Please, Shiro. Stay. I look forward to visits from you.” Shiro blinked and slowly settled into the chair beside the bed.  
“You do? Why?”  
Veronica took that as her cue to leave and made kissy faces at Curtis behind Shiro’s back.  
Oh, he would absolutely make her pay later.  
Settling back comfortably into the bed, Curtis looked back up to Shiro and smiled.  
“Why wouldn’t I? You’re a charming guy, Shiro.”  
“Me? Charming? Clearly there’s been an imposter here and has tricked you into thinking that it’s me.” Shiro laughed and Curtis joined him.  
“I mean it, Shiro. You are. And kind, and generous and….” Curtis blinked, realizing he was rambling and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Sorry.”  
Shiro blinked a few times before leaning back into his chair as a smug grin pulled across his lips.  
“My my, Lieutenant. I had no idea you felt that way about me.”  
Curtis scoffed and flicked a heated look up to Shiro.  
“Keep it up, flyboy.”  
“Oh ho! Flyboy now!?” Shiro laughed harder before looking back when he heard Iverson calling his name. “And duty calls.” Shiro pushed himself from the chair and turned for the door.  
“Shiro.” Curtis called, making the Captain pause for a minute. “Have lunch with me? After I get out of here?”  
Shiro paused a moment before a coy grin crossed his lips.  
“Now look who’s the charming one. I’ll see you when you’re free, Lieutenant.” Shiro hummed before stepping from the med bay.  
And leaving Curtis all alone to his thoughts.

Three more Quintants passed and Curtis was finally released from the medical bay.  
Having finally showered and cleaned himself up, Curtis turned when he heard a knock at his door. Draping his towel over his shoulders and adjusting the sweats slung around his hips, Curtis answered the door to see Shiro standing there.  
“Shiro! I---I was expecting Veronica! I’m sorry, hold on! I’ll find a shirt!” Curtis vanished behind the door to grab a shirt while Shiro stood blinking.  
Well, he had not been expecting that to be the first thing he would see when Curtis answered the door.  
Oh, don’t blush, don’t blush, don’t blush!  
Returning with a shirt on now, Curtis smiled and opened the door wider.  
“Come on in. I share it with Kincade, so it’s not much but…” Shiro waved him off and smiled.  
“It’s fine. I heard you were released today. Came to check up on you.”  
“Not to check me out?” Curtis smirked, arms folding across his chest while leaning against the doorframe.  
Oh god, Shiro had to swallow hard and blink to regain some composure.  
“Ah, well---that was just an added bonus….” Shiro laughed, feeling heat creeping around his cheeks.  
Curtis just smiled and turned from the door to let the Captain in.  
“So, you’re doing okay? The wound healing fine?”  
“Hmm. All healed. Almost brand new.” Curtis hummed while drying his hair and tossing it into their hamper. Curtis then turned to face the Captain and gave him a slanted look.  
“So why did you really come over here?”  
“Ah. I wanted to see if you still wanted to get lunch together? If you’ve changed your mind, that’s fine too, I just….”  
“Shiro.” Curtis called and the other stopped rambling, looking up. “I’m still planning on it. Let me get changed first?” Shiro nodded and rocked back on his heels while glancing around the room. It was pretty spartan. A few personal items, but not much. “Shiro.” Curtis called again and the Captain turned to face the other.  
“Hmm?”  
“Unless you’re dying to see me naked….I am gonna have to ask you to leave.” That got Shiro to blush even as Curtis smirked up at him, watching the Captain rush from the room while attempting to hide the creeping crimson.  
A few tics later, Curtis stepped out in a pair of blank pants and a maroon shirt. Shiro turned to face the other and smiled, watching Curtis brush the wrinkles down before looking to Shiro.  
“Ready?”  
“Sure.”

Allura and Lance had been heading down the same hallway, talking away when they passed Shiro and Curtis.  
Lance suddenly stopped and spun to watch the pair go by, blinking rapidly as they vanished around the corner. Lance’s jaw dropped open and he gasped before turning to Allura.  
“Did you see that!?”  
“See what, Lance?” She asked, blinking a few times and looking to where Shiro had stepped around the corner.  
“Shiro! With a guy! It looks like a date! I gotta get the others on this!” Lance was tapping his comm and sending messages to the other Paladins.  
HUNK: Oh yeah! Shiro’s been visiting with Curtis a lot since the pirate attack happened. I forgot he got out of the med bay today.  
LANCE: You knew about this?”  
HUNK: About what?  
LANCE: They look like they are going on a date!  
PIDGE: Shut up! No way!  
LANCE: Yeah huh! They were headed to the mess hall together!  
PIDGE: We need to go see for ourselves!  
HUNK: Guys, I really don’t think we need to be poking around in Shiro’s business…..  
KEITH: I agree with Hunk, there’s no reason for it.  
LANCE: Oh no, we’re going to see what happens!  
PIDGE: We can watch from my Lion. I can hack the video feed from there and we can watch it as it unfolds.  
LANCE: Alright! I’ll find us some popcorn!  
HUNK: Ah ah! I’ll bring the popcorn. You guys just meet at Pidge’s Lion.

Time ticked by and soon the Paladins had gathered in the Green Lion while Pidge worked her magic, getting the cameras from the mess hall and zeroing in on Shiro and Curtis.

Shiro was laughing as Curtis explained what was really happening between him and Veronica.  
“She’s like a sister to me! So don’t go thinking that there’s anything more between us, Captain.” Curtis grinned before taking a bite of the sandwich he had ordered.  
“So is that why you answered the door half naked?”  
“Hey! Not my fault! I was not expecting the Captain to be at my door, okay!” Curtis tossed his hands up in defeat and Shiro snorted.  
“Obviously. Though I will say I did enjoy the show I got.” Shiro winked and Curtis sent him a sly look.

“Oh my god, he’s flirting!” Lance beamed, watching the date unfold while leaning closer to the screen.  
“Ow! Lance! You’re crushing me!” Pidge complained and adjusted her seat away from the over eager Cuban.  
“Guys. I feel like we’re prying here….” Hunk whined, but Lance shushed him and continued to listen.  
“Oh my god, he’s so cheesy.” Lance sneered, rolling his eyes as he listened to the conversation continue.

Shiro had all but finished his meal while Curtis sipped his water, watching the Captain with careful eyes.  
“So, Captain? Do we plan another date?” Curtis hummed over his glass while Shiro flicked his gaze up to the other.  
“Do you want another one?” Shiro blinked, surprised Curtis wanted to have another date.  
“Of course I do. I wouldn’t have asked otherwise. Do you?”  
“I….” Shiro was interrupted by Iverson when he walked up to the table.  
“Captain. We’ve intercepted an unauthorized hack into our surveillance system.”  
“What? Where is it coming from?” Curtis took the pad and studied it, running his fingers across the screen before making a face. “It says here it’s coming from the bay where the Lions are.”  
“Where the….PIDGE!!” Shiro snapped, eyes shooting up to the camera.

“Quiznack! They’ve made us! Scatter!” Lance and Keith had already bolted and vanished, Pidge and Hunk scattering as well.  
“We’re in so much trouble!” Pidge squeaked as she darted to find some place to hide.

Curtis managed to suppress his chuckle, only just. Shiro ran a hand over his face and made a distraught noise.  
“I swear…..”  
“I take it it’s been a while since you’ve been on a date then, hmm?” Curtis smiled and Shiro looked up to him.  
“Between becoming the Black Paladin, then leader of the Voltron Coalition and Captain of the ATLAS, you don’t have time for dates.” Shiro shrugged before sighing. “I suppose I need to deal with the Paladins. But I’ll take you up on that second date, Curtis.” Shiro winked before heading out of the mess hall to search for his Paladins.


	3. Ambush!

Chapter Three: Ambush!

After deciding that a second date was in order, Curtis made his way back to his room where Veronica and Kincade sat waiting.  
“Oh god, you guys already know?”  
“What, you thought you could keep this bit of information from your best friend? Plus, my brother told me what happened. Saw the whole thing.”  
“Why do I feel like his spying with the rest of the Paladins was his idea?” Curtis asked as he sat down on his bed and leaned back.  
“Sooooo….how’d it go?” Veronica nudged Curtis, who sent her a glare before sighing with a creeping smile.  
“He has no idea how adorable he can be.” Curtis thrummed as he leaned back. “We just had lunch, is all, but it was pleasant and comfortable. It was easy to talk to him and not at all awkward. He also can be really funny when he wants to be. He’s not the stoic Captain all the time, which is nice to see him let his guard down once in a while.”  
Veronica listened as Curtis went on and explained what had happened while Kincade gave an approved nod once in a blue moon.  
“So did you guys set up a second date?”  
“It was mentioned, but we don’t have a time yet. He had to go deal with the Paladins when he left. “ Curtis had explained, parting his lips to continue when he heard screeching from down the hall.  
“That sounds like….Lance?” Veronica sat up a little and blinked when the younger Cuban came bolting in, darting behind his older sister.  
“Nica! Don’t let him kill me!” Lance begged as a flushed Captain stepped through Curtis’ doors once more.  
“Lance. I will not ask again.” Each word was chomped out, Shiro’s jaw tight as he glared at the younger.  
“It was Pidge’s idea!” Lance whined, hiding farther into his sister.  
“I doubt that very much. The spying, yes, I can see that. But the initial idea> That was all you, Lance.” Lance whimpered again and pleaded with Veronica.  
“Help?”  
“Nope. You made your bed. Lie in it.” She shoved Lance out from behind her and the Paladin screeched when that metallic hand grabbed his collar.  
“Captain?” Curtis finally spoke, drawing those steel eyes over to him.  
“Oh, Curtis! Hi. Don’t mind me. I just have some punishing to do. Dish duty! For a WEEK! Under Hunk’s supervision!”  
“NOOOOO!!” Lance cried pathetically as he was dragged out of the room.  
There was a moment of silence for Veronica’s little brother before laughter erupted in the room.  
“You know, I’d almost feel bad for him, except it was my date he was spying on.” Curtis shrugged as Veronica sent him a slanted look.  
“Can you blame him? It IS the Captain, after all. There are already rumors spreading around you two.” Curtis blanched and gave Veronica a pained look.  
“How bad?”  
“Some are not too bad. Some….yeah, not so great…” Veronica cringed and shrugged.  
“They’re not bashing the Captain, are they?”  
Oh no! No, it’s mainly about you. With the Captain being connected to the ATLAS, he knows almost everything that goes on through her.” Veronica gave the wall a loving pat before fixing her eyes back on Curtis. “But the rumors about you….I’ve had to work real hard to not bash skulls in. I don’t need a court martial.”  
“And then you’d leave me alone with Kincade. Don’t do that to me.” Curtis teased and laughed at the look Kincade gave. “I’m joking, relax!” Curtis held his hands up defensively as Kincade pouted. 

The week went by rather quickly with Lance complaining about dishes while Shiro supervised the pair, making sure Lance and Pidge did as they were told.  
The other’s got off easier than the two trouble makers, only having to clean the hall ways one day.  
Once they were finished, the mischief began once again and Curtis couldn’t help but feel eyes on him everywhere he went.  
It wasn’t until late one afternoon, shortly after getting off his shift and heading for his room did three sets of hands grab at his arms.  
His first instincts were to fight, but a flash of blue, red and green had his heart sinking.  
Oh no.  
The Paladins found him.  
He was so dead.  
Being dragged down the hall, Curtis pleaded with any solider they went past, but they all seemed to skitter away, darting from the Paladins and leaving Curtis to his fate.  
He was so dead!  
Goodbye world! Goodbye Shiro!

Dropped into a chair in an empty room, Curtis glanced around to see not only all Paladins, but a few Galran soldiers as well.  
Oh, Kolivan and Krolia.  
Deader than dead.  
“What are your intentions with the Captain?” Keith hissed first, those sharp violet eyes narrowing on Curtis.  
“I-I-I…?” Curtis barely stammered out before another questioned was fired his direction.  
“Are you planning on marrying him?” Pidge snapped and Curtis’ eyes went wide.  
What? Marry?! It was waaay too soon to think about that!  
“We’ve only had one date! It’s a little early to think about marriage, don’t you think?!” Curtis retorted, leaning back when Hunk pressed closer.  
“Hmmm.. I don’t know guys. I like him, he’s a nice guy. I mean, he did get shot for trying to save the ATLAS.”  
“Anyone would have done that, Hunk! That’s his job!” Lance growled back, arms folded across his chest.  
It was Allura who stepped up and rest her hand against his cheek.  
“Do you care for the Captain?” Her voice was soft, drowning out the bickering behind her. Curtis swallowed hard before he smiled warmly for her and nodded.  
“I care a great deal for the Captain. I just want to make him happy, however I can.” Curtis was honest and that seem to placate the other Paladins as the Princess smiled.  
“I believe you.” She stepped back and leveled a look at Lance and Keith. “Happy now?!” She hissed, turning her ire on the two hotheads of the group. They both seemed to shrink under her eyes and they fidgeted before nodding a little.  
“Yes ma’am.” The both said in unison and in time for the door to crack open.  
“Curtis?!” It was Shiro, steel eyes wide before they narrowed on his Paladins. “Explain!” Lance and Keith both jumped as Allura held her hands up.  
“We only wanted to ask a few questions, Shiro….”  
“So you kidnap him and hold him hostage!?” Shiro had started to reach for Curtis, but the communications offer stood and smiled, taking hold of Shiro’s hand instead. Which brought Shiro up short and had steel eyes turning to him.  
“They were worried about you. They wanted to make sure I had no ill will against you, Shiro. They care about you and wanted to protect you the only way they knew how.” Curtis assured, looking back to the Paladins before fixing his gaze back on Shiro. He watched as the Captain slowly relaxed and squeezed Curtis’ hand once.  
“You don’t have to defend them, you know.”  
“They’re your family. And part of who you are. It’s only fair I get to know them just as well. Maybe a different setting would have been nice, but they’re Paladins and young. And they worry, a great deal about you.” Curtis thrummed and Shiro tipped his head forward, dropping his head into Curtis’ shoulders.  
Which had Curtis’ heart racing.  
Deciding it was time to give the pair some space, the Paladins and the Galra quickly vanished before the Captain could turn his wrath on them.  
“How did you know where I was?” Curtis asked, grinning at the warm breath curling around his neck. He never knew that the stoic Captain could be so….cuddly?  
“The ATLAS told me.” Shiro pulled back and smiled up at Curtis. “So, how about our second date then?” Shiro grinned and Curtis smiled, nodding.  
“What do you have in mind?”  
Turning to look outside the room, Shiro grinned and waited a beat before speaking again.  
“Hunk, make Curtis and I some dinner, will you? We’ll be on the observation deck.”  
“Yes sir!” Running footsteps could be heard and Hunk vanished around the next corner, heading for the kitchen to make them something special for dinner.  
Shiro took Curtis’ hand and led him down the same hall, towards the observation deck where they could sit and watch the stars as they passed by solar systems and galaxies.  
Taking a seat on the floor, Curtis patted the space beside him as he waited for Shiro to settle next to him.  
“I come here a lot to think.” Shiro confessed as he leaned back against his palms, closing his eyes while doing so.  
Curtis could have sworn he had never seen the Captain so at ease, relaxed. It was a beautiful thing to see the stoic Captain of the ATLAS finally relax.  
“It’s beautiful.” Curtis admitted, watching the low glow of the room almost ignite that starlight hair in the dark room like some sort of halo.  
Steel eyes fluttered to Curtis and the Captain made a face before playfully shoving at Curtis.  
“You’re not even looking!” He protested and Curtis caught those hands in his own, leaning forward.  
“I /am/ looking.” Curtis watched crimson rush to Shiro’s face as he sputtered and blushed while Curtis leaned in closer. “I want to kiss you…..can I?” He asked, watching Shiro’s expression to make sure it was okay.  
Shiro nodded once and swallowed hard before Curtis leaned and pressed his lips to Shiro’s gently. It was a soft, slow kiss and Shiro reached to cup his hands around Curtis’, which had moved to cup Shiro’s cheeks in his palms.  
A beat later, Curtis pulled away and watched as Shiro ducked his head to hide the blush that had now flooded his face and burned his ears. It was endearing.  
Curtis chuckled and reached to tip Shiro’s chin back up, wanting those steel eyes on him once more.  
“I want to keep kissing you, Shiro. Everyday if I can.” Curtis confessed and Shiro nodded, leaning against Curtis so they were shoulder to shoulder.  
“I would like that.” Lacing their hands together as they rest on the floor, Curtis grinned and pressed a quick peck on Shiro’s forehead.  
“Good.”  
There was a quick knock before the door hissed open and Hunk had his eyes closed.  
“Is everyone still clothed?” Curtis laughed while Shiro made a distressed noise, ducking his face into Curtis’ chest to hide the dark red blush that now spread down to his collarbones.  
“We’re dressed, Hunk. It’s only the second date.”  
“I don’t know how fast you guys move!” He protested before walking forward with the plates of food. Curtis stood to help Hunk set everything down before smiling his thanks for the Paladin.  
Waving to the pair, he left the new couple alone on the deck once more.  
With the mood now effectively ruined, they turned their attention to the wonderful spread and ate until they were too stuffed to eat anymore.  
“That was great! Remind me to thank Hunk for the meal tomorrow.” Curtis hummed as he reached to pull Shiro closer to him, wanting that contact still.  
“Oh really? Even though he killed the mood?” Shiro chortled, wrinkling his noise in the most adorable way. It made his scar wrinkle and Curtis couldn’t resist even if he wanted to. He leaned forward and pressed another quick kiss to the marred flesh and hummed.  
“Even so. I think this date turned out wonderful.” Curtis purred and Shiro all but melted against him, resting his head against the taller man’s shoulder and closing his eyes.  
“It is nice to slow down for a minute. To take a breath. Thank you, Curtis.”  
“Hey, if things go the way I plan, there will be a lot more of this, I swear.” Curtis hummed against silver hair, inhaling that scent that was absolutely Shiro. Musk, ash and something that reminded him of a forest.  
Shiro laughed against his shoulder and nodded.  
“I look forward to it, then.”  
The night drifted on until it was time for them to get some rest for the next day.

Curtis jerked awake when his alarm went off. He grumbled and rolled, hearing Kincade shuffling as well. Reaching up to swat at the alarm, Curtis yawned and pulled himself up to sit.  
“You came back late.” Kincade hummed and Curtis sent him a look before shrugging.  
“We had dinner on the observation deck. It was nice.” He hummed as he stood to his feet and stretched, wincing when his back popped more times than he could count.  
Changing from his sweats and tank top and into his uniform, he made his way to the bridge, looking up when he saw Veronica, Iverson and Shiro already there.  
“Good morning Lieutenant Williams!” Curtis glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Coran.  
“Good morning, Coran. Sprightly as ever.” Curtis thrummed while making his way over to his station. His eyes darted up to Shiro and locked with those steel eyes before focusing on his task at hand.  
They were on the bridge, they had to behave.

“Coran, what’s the latest news on the survivors?” Shiro asked while he scanned the comm pad in his hand.  
“Everyone has made it to Olkarion safely and have since settled into settlements the Olkari have set up.” Coran hummed and Shiro nodded.  
“Good. Glad to hear it.”  
"Sir!” Curtis suddenly snapped, fingers darting across his screen. “Incoming distress call!” Curtis called, bringing it up on screen for everyone to listen.  
“Where’s it located?!”  
“Just outside the Nubar system! On a moon called Narrsi! It’s coming from….a Galra cruiser.” Curtis blinked before narrowing his eyes. “Sam! Help me decode this!” Curtis called.  
“Slav and I will help.” Sam answered and it was a few beats before speaking again. “It’s coming from one of the prison cells. Says they're a pilot of one of the Robeasts!”  
“Captain! What color is your shirt today!?”  
“My shirt? It’s black….”  
“Oh no! In this reality, there is a 92 percent chance that who ever goes down there will be severely injured! Change your shirt to white!” Shiro blinked before looking to Veronica, who shrugged her shoulders helplessly.  
“Captain! We’ve got Galra fighter incoming!”  
“Paladins! Get to your Lions. Veronica, shields up!”  
“Shields up!”  
Curtis was up and moving, sprinting out of the room and towards the belly of the ATLAS where Sam and Slav were.  
“Sam! Where is the prisoner exactly?” He called, leaning over Commander Holt’s chair and staring at the screen.  
“Here! On the Starboard side of the cruiser. Why?”  
“I’m going down there. The Paladins are too busy keeping the Cruiser at bay and I’m the best qualified to hack any Galra protocol, aside from Paladin Pidge anyways.”  
“Didn’t you hear me!? You might not come back!” Slav squealed, all of his hands gripping to Curtis’ shirt to get his point across.  
“No, you said 92 percent chance I’ll get badly hurt. Not that I won’t come back.” Slav paused and mulled for a minute before nodding.  
“I did say that, you’re right. What color is your underwear?”  
“Why do you need to know that?!” Curtis blushed, blinking at the slinky alien with his mouth open.  
“What color?!”  
“Grey!” Curtis snapped back, blushing even more at Sam’s chuckle.  
“Grey! That’s good! That’s drops the chances to 87 percent!” Curtis muttered a string of curses before looking to Sam.  
“The Captain won’t like this.”  
“We have no other option. No one else can hack the Galra technology as fast as I can who isn’t otherwise already engaged in combat. I’m the best choice there is,” Sam frowned before sighing and nodding.  
“Captain! We have a plan.”  
“Go ahead Sam.”  
“We need to send a team down with Lieutenant Williams to extract the prisoner.”  
“What?! Why the Lieutenant?”  
“Because, Captain. I’m the only other one who can hack the Galra protocol who isn’t already engaged in combat. Paladin Pidge is too busy with Voltron and Sam needs to be here with Slav to keep the ATLAS running. I’m the best choice there is.”  
There was a long pause as Sam and Curtis glanced to each other.  
“If it helps, there’s only an 87 percent chance that the Lieutenant will get injured on this mission!” Slav answered and Sam slapped his hand over the alien’s mouth.  
The silence continued before Shiro finally spoke.  
“You have a green light, Lieutenant. Go get the prisoner and come back safe. Griffin, you are your team are joining the Lieutenant! Get your fighters ready!”  
“Yes sir!” James called.  
Curtis was sprinting from the room, heading to his quarters to get his gear when Veronica intercepted him.  
“87 percent chance? Curtis….”  
“Relax, Ver. I’ll be fine.” He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her hand before vanishing down the hall.

With all of his gear in check, Curtis was in the docking bay with Kincade, climbing up into his cockpit and nodding to his team.  
He cold see Shiro standing at the doors with a frown. It was obvious the Captain was uncomfortable sending him to do this, but it was a call he had to make.  
Holding his thumb up, Curtis smiled and soon the MFE’s were launched.  
“Voltron! We’ve got a team headed to the cruiser now to extract the prisoner! Clear them a path!” Shiro ordered as he marched back to the bridge.  
“A team? Who’s going to crack the code, not dad?”  
“No. Curtis.” Shiro’s voice was sour and Hunk gasped.  
“The Lieutenant?”  
“Clear the way!” Keith ordered and the Lions moved in unison, making a path for the MFE fighters.

The flight to the cruiser had been relatively easy, as had the landing in the docking bays.  
Kincade and Curtis climbed out of the fighter while James, Rizavi and Leifsdottir cleared the hall.  
“Where to, Lieutenant?” James asked and Curtis glanced at his map before pointed left.  
“Down that hall. It’s at the back of the cruiser.”  
“Wonderful.” Rizavi growled before they continued to push forward.  
The cruiser wasn’t as heavily guarded as they had expected and they reached the cell with little effort. If Curtis had been paying attention, he would have considered that to be unusual and odd, but he was more worried about getting the prisoner out.  
Stopping at the cell door, Curtis knelt in front of the panel and quickly set to work.  
In time for rapid shots to fire past them.  
“Take cover!” Griffin ordered as he ducked into a crevice against the wall. “Lieutenant!”  
“I’ve almost got it!” He snapped back, fingers moving quickly as he worked.  
The door soon hissed open and Curtis was inside, only to freeze.  
“Oh no….” Curtis paled and looked back outside. “It was a trap.”  
“What?!” Rizavi barked, turning to look inside the cell. “Damn! There’s no one there!”  
“Pilots! Back to your fighters!” Shiro suddenly ordered.  
Curtis started to move when the door slammed shut in front of him, locking him inside.  
“Curtis!” Kincade pounded on the door, cursing when it wouldn’t budge.  
“Go, just go!” Curtis shouted, waving them off. “Get out while you still can! Don’t worry about me!” He ordered as Kincade shook his head. “That’s an order private!” Curtis barked and Kincade winced before grabbing Griffin’s arm.  
“We gotta go!”  
“We can’t just leave him!”  
“We have to! Come on!” Kincade all but dragged James down the hall and Curtis sat back, trying to pry apart a panel to get to the circuitry.  
He succeeded in doing so, even as heard the sentries outside. The ship groaned in protest as the Paladins pressed their attack and Curtis hissed as he was launched to his left, slamming into the wall and rattling his teeth.  
Cupping the soon-to-be-egg that would appear on his skull, Curtis dragged himself up to try fighting with the panel again, only to leap back when the door hissed open.  
Shit!  
The sentries trained their weapons on Curtis and the man held his hands up in a nonthreatening manner.  
The cruiser groaned again and the sentries fell off to the left, sliding down the hall.  
Curtis took his chance and sprinted out the cell, racing down the hall even as he was fired at.  
He had almost made it around the corner when a shot tore through his leg and ribcage, dropping the Lieutenant to the floor with a scream of pain.  
Slav was right. Damn him! 87 percent chance!

Curtis felt his vision go blurry and he blinked to clear it, trying to drag himself up when rough hands grabbed at him, dragging him up unceremoniously and hauling him to a different cell.  
Curtis coughed and moaned at the building pain, trying to blink his vision clear. Yet a quick fist into his ribcage had the blood blooming as pain exploded in his mind, causing him to scream again as he felt his ribcage cave in on itself.  
His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell unconscious, thinking he may have heard Lance’s voice screaming at him.  
Funny.


	4. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, lots of fluff.  
> Some angst at the start, but mostly fluff.  
> Like, teeth rotting fluff.  
> Enjoy~!

Chapter Four: Promises

“…..is! Curtis!” Icy blue eyes fluttered at the strained voice above him, gasping hard as he struggled to pull himself from his muddled brain.  
Someone was calling his name.  
He started to move, wanting to sit up, but agony lanced up his body to remind him of the wounds he had suffered in the fight.  
A gasp left his lungs and he managed to open heavy lids, looking to see he was pinned under debris from the cruiser.  
What happened?  
Last he remembered he was…..locked in the cell trying to escape.  
“LIEUTENANT!!”   
Shiro….  
Curtis tried to call out to the other, but it only came as a soft whisper, anguish closing up his throat.  
“…..Shiro….” He murmured, wishing the other could hear him.  
Shifting again, Curtis ignored the white hot pain as he tried to push the rubble off of his frame, trying to free himself to get to Shiro and the others.  
“I’ve got a life sign! It’s weak but it’s there!” Pidge called, racing down towards where Curtis lay.  
The other Paladins followed her, Shiro right behind them.  
“Is it him!?” He could hear Shiro ask, desperation clear in his voice.  
Oh, bless him, Shiro was worried.  
Curtis coughed, tasing iron on his tongue.  
Blood. Not good. Something was punctured. And it was getting harder to breathe.  
Damn, his broken ribs had probably speared his lungs.  
Coughing hard, the rubble shifted an inch and something he didn’t realize was there rammed deeper into his chest.  
Screaming, Curtis gripped at the debris as his sharp vision now zeroed in on the dead sentry body impaled against his chest.  
Oh yeah. He had been fighting with the sentries to escape when the cruiser exploded.  
“CURTIS! We’re going to get you out! Hold on!” It was Hunk this time and cerulean eyes fluttered up to see debris fall away to reveal blue skies.  
And Shiro’s face.  
“…..Shiro…..”  
“Hang on. We’re going to get you home.” He promised, seeing tears swelling in those brilliant steel eyes.  
Oh, he had made the Captain cry. The Paladins were going to kill him. Veronica was going to kill him. Seven different ways.

Coughing again, Curtis watched as Shiro pulled away to bark his orders before he began to help move rubble and debris from the impaled Lieutenant.   
When the pressure was released off his chest, Curtis gasped hard, gripping to the dead sentry when Hunk made to pull it away.  
“….don’t….” Curtis tried to warn, trembling hands holding to the robot.  
“I need to get it out of the way.” Hunk tugged and Curtis screamed in anguish, which had Hunk jerking back. “What?”  
Veronica slid down beside Curtis and examined him before making a face.  
“Curtis is impaled by the sentry. If we remove it, we risk him bleeding out before we even get him to the ATLAS. It has to come with us.”   
“We can’t just take a Galra sentry onboard the ATLAS!” Keith snapped as Pidge squatted down beside them.  
“His vitals are dropping! We need to go now!” She gasped, looking up to Shiro.  
“Curtis! Stay with me! Curtis-----!” Veronica’s pleading voice was the last thing he heard before he slipped unconscious again.

“We need to move, now!” Shiro ordered, removing the last of the debris away from Curtis.  
“Shiro….?” Keith started to argue, but one vicious look from the Captain had the Black Paladin backing a step.  
“Pidge, make sure that the sentry doesn’t come online. We’ll throw it into space once we’re done with it, but it’s coming with us now.” Shiro ordered and Pidge was soon tapping at her screen, writing a program to ensure the Sentry didn’t come online between now and removing it from Curtis’ chest.

With calculated and careful timing, they had managed to pull Curtis from the debris and got him onboard the Black Lion as Shiro joined him.  
Keeping Curtis’ head in his lap, he ordered Keith to head back as fast as he could.

And it didn’t take long for the Lion to arrive back at the ATLAS, docking in the bay as a medical team rushed to meet them.  
Gathering the Lieutenant onto the gurney, Shiro watched the doctors rush Curtis down the hall while screaming for people to move.  
“BP dropping! His heartrate is spiking! Get some fluids in here!” The main surgeon ordered while examining the sentry. “We need to cut here to keep this piece still in place while removing the rest of the dead robot.”  
And so it went, the sentry mostly removed, save for the piece still lodged in Curtis’ chest.   
Shiro, Veronica and the other Paladins stood in the hallway outside the medbay while waiting for something from the doctors.  
Three vargas passed before the door slid open and Shiro was stepping towards the doctor.  
“How is he?”  
“Stable. For now. We’ve put him in the pod after carefully removing the rod impaled in his chest. It will take him some time before he can fully recover. I would give him about 1 month or so before he can be active duty again. It would be best for him to return home until then to get as much rest as possible. That is my recommendation, Captain.” The doctor answered and Shiro nodded as he glanced inside the room.  
“We’ll head to Earth as soon as we’re able.” Shiro nodded before turning away.  
“He’ll be awake in an hour, Captain.”   
“Thank you, doctor. I’ll be back.” 

Lance stood beside Veronica as she leaned into her younger sibling.  
“I’ve never seen him so fragile before….” She shuddered, covering her face with her hands to fight back her tears.  
“Hey. It’s okay. He’s gonna be fine. That’s what the doc said.” Lance tried to cheer up his sister, watching the usually tough woman crumble.  
He knew Curtis and she were really good friends, had been since their days in the Garrison. He knew what she was going through and all he could do was offer his support and arms for her when she needed him.  
She sniffled and wiped her nose with her hands before giving him a watery laugh.  
“I’m okay, Lance. You should go check on the Captain. Make sure he’s okay.”  
“Keith is already on his way. I should be here for you.”  
“Aww. You’re so sweet, little brother.” Veronica gave him a weak smile before resting her head into Lance’s shoulder with a shudder. “They way he looked---so pale and weak, covered in blood. I’ll never get that out of my head.” She whispered, her voice so small and shaky.   
“Give it time. You’ll be able to look at him without seeing that image at the forefront. I would know.” Lance smiled and rubbed his hands up and down her back.

Keith had managed to chase down Shiro to his quarters, seeing the Captain all but hurtle his mechanical fist into the wall. Repeatedly.  
“Shiro?” Keith called and the Captain looked up to see Keith standing in the doorway.  
“Keith….what are you…?”  
“I cam to check up on you. I know this must be hard…” Keith started as he stepped towards the Captain.  
“I’m fine.”  
“Yeah. The wall says otherwise.” Keith tried to tease, but Shiro just dropped his gaze and frowned. “Hey, it’s not your fault.”  
“Yes. It is. I made the call.”  
“He was the best choice there was. He was right. We couldn’t have known it was a trap.”  
“But we should have!” Shiro snapped back, whirling to face the Paladin.  
“You can’t know everything, Shiro!” Keith barked back.  
“I have to! I am the Captain and it’s my job!!”   
“You’re one person! You cannot take on the responsibility of one hundred people, Shiro! No matter how good you think you are!”  
Their fight continued for a few more minutes before Shiro finally collapsed into the bed, his hands covering his face.  
Keith was at his side instantly, his arms draping across his brother’s shoulders.  
“Listen to me, Kashi. You had to make a tough call. Someone got hurt. Someone you care about. It’s going to happen. It’s happened to us. Take the time to grieve, but don’t let it overcome you. We don’t need two sulky Black Paladins walking around the ATLAS, now do we?” That brought a watery laugh from the Captain and Shiro straightened a little.  
“I didn’t want to send him. The odds were too high.”  
“Slav’s been wrong before. No reason he couldn’t have been this time.” Keith countered and Shiro gave him a look. “But it was the right call, Shiro. Curtis made a valid point. He had the most experience, aside from Pidge and Sam, with Galra tech. It was the right call. There was no way to know it was a trap. One probably meant for us Paladins.” Keith chuckled and leaned back. “You really like him, hmm?” Keith asked and Shiro blushed, looking to his hands before a small smile curled across his lips.  
“I do.”  
“Then I’m happy for you, Kashi. Really. I am.” Keith gave Shiro a gentle squeeze on the shoulder before standing. “He wakes in a few tics, you should be there when he does.” Keith stepped from the room and Shiro examined the crater in the wall before touching the metal.  
“Sorry, girl. I’ll have the repair crew up here to fix it.” He hummed and the ship all but purred back.

Curtis woke to blinding white light and heavy weight against his abdomen. Groaning, he lifted his hand to shield his eyes while dropping his face to see Veronica had curled next to him like a cat, all but wrapped around his waist. She was careful not to hurt him, below the wounds in his upper torso and above the wound in his thigh.  
He smiled warmly at her sleeping frame and reached to comb his fingers through her wild hair, tussled from her uncomfortable sleep.  
“You’re awake.” Curtis glanced up to see Shiro had been waking from a nap in the chair with Slav and Kincade spooning in the bed next to him.  
“….Shiro….” Curtis reached for his hand and the Captain took it, squeezing it gently.   
“How do you feel?”  
“Better. My chest still aches and feels tight, but that’s about it.”  
“I’m glad. Think you can keep some water down?” Shiro asked as he stood to pour the Lieutenant a glass.   
Which had Veronica stirring from her sleep.  
“Mmm…..urtis….?” She called, knuckling her eyes and sitting up slowly. “Curtis!” She cried, tears spilling down her cheeks as Kincade and Slav jolted awake. “You’re okay!”  
“Of course I am, did you ever doubt?”  
“When I saw…..!” She paused, sniffling harder and knuckling her face to will the tears to stop. To no avail.   
Shiro squeezed her shoulder gently and she looked up to him, seeing that knowing look before she curled back up against Curtis.  
“I was so worried.”  
“I think we all were.” Kincade hummed as he shifted to dangle his legs off the bed.  
Shiro handed Curtis the glass of water with a warning to drink slow. So Curtis took small sips, making sure not to aggravate his wounds anymore than he had to.  
Once done, he handed the glass to Veronica, who set it aside while slowly peeling herself from the bed.  
“I’m glad you’re alive, Curtis.” She hummed and kissed his cheek before waving for Slav and Kincade to follow, wanting to give their Captain some time alone.  
Shiro pulled the chair closer and took Curtis’ hand in his own, idly stroking the warm flesh before Curtis finally spoke.  
“What’s on your mind?” Curtis asked and Shiro looked up.  
“We’re headed back to earth.”  
“Oh? Why? Seems kind of sudden.”  
“Doctors ordered you to have down time and rest for at least a month, maybe more. They suggested that heading back home would help with the healing process.” Shiro explained, fingers drawing little patterns on Curtis’ tanned flesh.  
Curtis blinked a few times before frowning.  
“So. A couple of months on earth then.” Curtis sighed and Shiro looked up to him, face scrunching at Curtis’ expression.  
“It won’t be too long. You’ll see. It’ll go by fast.” Shiro tried to explain and Curtis nodded.  
“I know. I just…..a couple of months not being with you, Shiro. And we just started becoming a couple.” Curtis gave the Captain a pained smile. “What if you find someone better?”  
Shiro balked at Curtis, standing upright and bracing both hands against the sheets.  
“There is no one better!” Shiro shouted, making the Lieutenant blink rapidly at the man before laughing.  
“Alright! Alright!” Curtis reached to cup Shiro’s face, pulling the other towards him. “A couple months then.” He kissed those lips again and Shiro all but melted into him, relaxing his stiff posture and slowly sitting on the bed.  
Curtis opened his arms and Shiro tucked himself against the other, listening to his heartbeat while drawing more patterns on Curtis’ shoulder.  
“I can’t stay here long. Just a few more tics.”  
“I know. The Captain has captainy things he needs to do.” Curtis hummed as he closed his eyes. “But a few more minutes. I’m about to fall asleep.”  
“I’ll stay until you do.” Shiro hummed, looking up to watch those lids slowly flutter down over sharp blue eyes.  
It was adorable to watch Curtis try and fight to stay awake, but he ended up surrendering and falling asleep once more.

That blude and green planet was definitely a welcome sight to most of the crew. Excited about the small leave they had, most of the crew was off the ATLAS and headed home to see their families.  
The Paladins, aside from Keith, Pidge and Allura, all rushed home to see their families.  
Veronica stayed with Curtis to take him back home to his brothers. His parents had passed before the war and he was thankful for it. They didn’t have to live through seeing their planet torn apart by vicious aliens.  
Shiro met Curtis and Veronica outside the ATLAS, smiling when he saw the pair  
“Able to walk now, hmm? I’m glad.”   
“You’re,,,,out of your uniform, sir. What…?”  
“Well, the least I could do is take you home.”  
“But I thought Veronica….”  
“Ohhh, turns out I have a thing with my family. So, I asked Shiro instead. K, bye!” And she was running before Curtis could even say a word.  
Blue eyes turned back to Shiro, studying the other.  
Seeing the man out of uniform was a change. A good change. He could get used to this.  
Shiro was dressed in a pair of tight black pants that should have been illegal on that ass and a dark blue V-nack that damn well could have given Curtis a bloody nose like he was some cartoon character!  
This just wasn’t fair! He hadn’t cleaned up or anything! And they were going to his brother’s place.  
Lord have mercy.  
“So, all set?” Shiro asked as he closed the space between them.  
“You’re cheating.” Shiro blinked innocently at the accusation and smiled.  
“Cheating? How?”  
“Oh, don’t play coy with me, Captain! You must have bribed her to be able to drive me home.”  
“I don’t know what you mean.” Shiro turned and headed for the parking lot, but not before holding his hand out for Curtis to take.  
Beaming wide, Curtis stepped up and laced his hand with Shiro’s as they headed towards the parking lot.

“I have to warn you.” Curtis began, drawing Shiro’s attention from the road for a beat before focusing again.  
“Warn me?”  
“Mmm. You’re going to meet my brothers.”  
“You have brothers? How many?”  
“Two. One older and one younger. I’m the middle child.”  
“And your parents?”  
“Died several years ago. Drunk driving accident.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry, Curtis.”  
“No, it’s okay. At least they didn’t have to see Earth attacked like it was.” Curtis hummed. “Besides, my older brother Peter took care of my younger brother and I until we were old enough.”  
“So Peter is the oldest. And the youngest?”  
“Mark.”  
“How old is Mark?”  
“Eighteen. He is going to graduate from the Garrison soon. He’s a flyboy, like you. You’re one of his heroes.”  
“Oh! Is he now? Now I understand.” Shiro grinned as he merged into traffic. “What does Peter do?”  
“He’s the CEO of one of the medical companies working with Galra and Altean tech. He was actually the first to jump on that opportunity.”   
Shiro gasped and looked over to Curtis.  
“Are all the Williams boy ridiculously smart?” He teased and Curtis laughed.  
“Only sometimes. Peter also has his lovely wife Cindy and their daughter Allison. I hope you’re okay with kids cause she adores you.” Curtis gave Shiro a pained grin and the Captain smiled.  
“No, I hate kids. Too chewy.” Shiro laughed and Curtis rolled his eyes.  
“Oh god….bad puns. It’s not enough I have to listen to Peter’s dad jokes, now you have bad puns.”  
“Hey, dad jokes are hilarious.” Shiro countered and soon pulled the vehicle to a stop.  
A beautiful blonde girl who was all of five came racing out.  
“Uncle Curt! Uncle Curt! He’s here and----OHMYGOSH! IT’S THE CAPTAIN OF THE ATLAS!!” She all but squealed as Peter stepped out to scoop his daughter up.  
“Yes, Auntie Veronica said he was coming, remember?”  
“I THOUGHT SHE WAS KIDDING!!” Allison thrashed in her father’s arms. A beautiful woman stepped up beside the pair and took Allison from her father’s arms while Peter walked over to clasp Curtis in a soft hug.  
“Glad you’re in one piece, Curtis.”  
“Yeah, me too. Peter, this is Captain Shirogane. My….?” Curtis paused and glanced over to Shiro, who smiled and nodded. Yeah, he could be that. “….my boyfriend.”  
A gasp was heard behind them and Curtis smirked when he saw Mark in the doorway.  
“YOU’RE DATING TAKASHI SHIROGANE!? /THE/ TAKASHI SHIROGANE!?” Curtis laughed and reached to hold Shiro’s hand.  
“Yeah. I am.”  
Both Mark and Allison squealed and Cindy chuckled at the pair.  
“They’re so much alike. Come in, please, Captain. We have food cooking for the both of you. Veronica and Lance had called ahead to let us know the two of you were coming over. Peter, go get all of Curtis’ things from the truck, will you? Take it to his room.”  
“Yes, my love.” Cindy set Allison back on her feet and she was all but wrapped around Shiro’s legs.  
“Do you really pilot the ATLAS?” She asked, big blue eyes blinking up at him expectedly. Shiro gave a warm laugh and reached to carry her in his good arm while supporting her with his mechanical one.  
“I don’t so much as pilot her as I talk to her. You see, her and I have a bond. I can hear her thoughts, just as she can hear mine.”  
“You mean she’s alive?! And see people’s thoughts?!”  
“Not everyone’s. Just mine. Because I am her Captain.” Shiro hummed as he walked up the steps into the large mansion. “Thank you for having me for dinner, Mrs. Williams.”  
“Please, call me Cindy.” The woman smiled and reached to give Curtis a gentle hug. “I’m glad you’re home, Curtis. We were so worried.” Her voice cracked and she leaned back to wipe her tears away. “And here I promised myself I wasn’t going to cry.” She chuckled and Curtis gave her a kind smile, leaning to kiss her forehead.  
“I’m okay. I promise. Besides, I have the Captain of the ATLAS watching out for me now.” He teased and Shiro chuckled while he sat Allison down to her feet.  
Mark was up next, shifting uneasily in front of his favorite hero while staring at his shoes.  
“Mr. Shirogane, sir?”  
“Shiro, Mark. You can call me Shiro.” Mark’s eyes brightened when Shiro said his name and he held up a figurine and a pen. “Can I have your autograph?” It was a toy ATLAS and Shiro chuckled, taking the toy in hand and signing his name.  
“Thank you so much! My friends are never going to believe this!” Mark was running up the stairs to his room and Curtis moved to stand beside Shiro.  
“That was very kind of you.” Curtis hummed and kissed Shiro’s cheek.  
“Gotta keep the next generation inspired. I’m not going to pilot the ATLAS when I’m ninety years old, thank you.” He teased, watching as Peter returned from having put all of Curtis’ bags in his room.  
“You’re welcome to spend the night, Captain. I don’t know if you have any plans for the rest of the evening.” Peter hummed as he walked past the pair and into the kitchen to help his wife.  
“I couldn’t possibly impose!” Shiro waved his hands.  
“You’re not. I promise.” Peter responded. “That is if you don’t have plans, Captain.”  
“Shiro, please.” Shiro glanced to Curtis and the other shrugged, letting Shiro make the choice. “If it’s not too much trouble. I don’t have any plans. I was thinking about spending some time with Keith and Krolia, since they are the closest thing I have to family.”  
“No family of your own, then?” Curtis asked and Shiro shrugged.  
“I was left at a hospital when I was an infant in Japan. I have no idea who my parents are. I grew up in an orphanage, much like Keith. I think that’s why he and I get along so well. I understand what he went through.”  
Curtis made a soft noise and stepped closer, dropping his nose into Shiro’s neck.  
“I’m sorry, Shiro.”  
“Hey, it’s fine, I happened ages ago. And here I am now.” Shiro hummed and kissed Curtis’ forehead before Peter came back with a couple of rocks glasses with ice cubes and some amber liquid.  
“Are you okay to have a drink, Shiro?”  
“Since I’m not driving. I can have one or two.” Shiro took the glass and sipped it slowly while Curtis and he followed Peter into the lounge room to wait for dinner.  
“Mark, are you helping Cindy?”  
“Yes /dad./” Mark called back and Peter chuckled, leaning back into his lounge chair while studying Curtis and Shiro.  
Curtis eyed his brother warily and frowned.  
“What?”  
“I’m just wondering.”  
“Wondering what?”  
“How you possibly managed to snare someone like the Captain here.” Curtis’ jaw dropped at his older brother and he hissed out a few words in another language and Peter just smirked back. “It’s true. I don’t know how you managed to do it. Did Veronica help you?”  
“Oh my god, stop.” Curtis dropped his head into his hands and Shiro was laughing over his glass.  
“Aww, babe….”  
“I mean, Curtis practically idolized you when he was in the Garrison. It was around the same time you were in. Just before Kerberos.”  
“Peter, I swear to god….”  
“I think he might even still have posters of you….” Curtis was launching out of his chair and tackling his brother from the chair, wrestling on the ground until they both lay panting on the carpet.  
“I think you’re rusty, Lieutenant.” Shiro teased, hands on his hips as he started down at the two of them. “Letting a civilian get the better of you.”   
“It’s called ‘Tactical Retreat’ and I won.” Curtis gasped for breath and Shiro smirked, reaching down to help both Peter and Curtis back to their feet.  
“Tactical Retreat, hmmm? My ass.” Peter adjusted his shirt before Cindy called them all to the table.

The night flowed easily after that, conversation light and happy while Shiro answered questions from both Allison and Mark.  
Once the two youngest were sent begrudgingly to bed, Cindy joined the brothers and Shiro in the lounge room for a nightcap.  
“We have a guest bedroom made up, unless you plan to spend the night with Curtis.” Peter hummed and both Curtis and Shiro went crimson.  
“I…well…we haven’t….we’re not….” Curtis sputtered and Peter chuckled at how quickly the two of them went red.  
“Peter, stop teasing them. It’s not nice.” Cindy chided and Peter laughed even more.  
“I’m sorry, love. It’s just too easy! I’m sorry, I’ll leave you alone now.” Peter sipped his drink and Shiro all but melted into the seat.  
“Don’t mind him, Shiro. He just loves giving Curtis a hard time. But in all seriousness, we do have a room set up for you unless you prefer different sleeping arrangements.”  
“Thank you, ma’am.”  
“Cindy, love. Please.” She waved him off and stood to kiss her husband’s cheek. “I am retiring for the night. I’ll see you both in the morning. Don’t stay up too late, my dear. You have a business meeting in the morning, don’t forget.”  
“What would I ever do without you?” Cindy chuckled and nodded to Curtis and Shiro before heading up the flight of stairs. “Well, on that note, I should probably turn in for the night as well. It’s good to have you back home, Curtis. For however long. If there’s anything you need, just ask.” Peter hummed and followed Cindy up the stairs.  
“I’ll be right back!” Curtis was off after Peter and pulled him to a stop.  
“Did you take the posters down?” He whispered and Peter grinned.  
“Why do you think Veronica called? She knew how embarrassing your room was. So yes, I took the posters away and stored them in the attic.” Curtis sighed and nodded.  
“Thanks.”  
“Get some sleep, Curtis. And no sex. Not with the kids in the house.”  
“We’re not----!!!”  
“Teasing, Curtis. Teasing. God, you’re so easy.” Peter patted his brother’s back before heading to the master suite while Curtis returned to Shiro’s side.  
“Posters, hmm?”  
“God damnit. How is it you have damn good hearing?” Curtis cursed, glaring at Shiro as the Captain gloated.  
“Former Paladin, remember> I had to have good hearing.”  
“I’ll remember that for next time.” Curtis muttered and held his hand out for Shiro to take.  
Lacing his hand with Curtis’, Shiro stood to his feet and followed the other to his room.  
“I have my own wing, believe it or not. I told Peter not to give it to me, but he insisted.”  
“Wow…..this place is huge.” Shiro thrummed as they walked down the hall.  
“Peter bought it shortly after he knew Cindy was pregnant. He wanted all of us to have our own space while still being part of the family. Allison sleeps across from their room and Mark is the next wing over. It’s nice that Peter is considerate of everyone and he tries really hard to make everyone happy. Kinda like you do.” Curtis winked and Shiro blushed, laughing and rubbing the back of his head.  
“Yeah, I am a people pleaser. I can’t help it.” Shiro chuckled and Curtis leaned to kiss those red cheeks.  
“One of the things I like about you, Shiro.” Curtis pushed open the door to his room and paused in the doorway. “I’ll leave the choice up to you, I don’t mind one way or the other. We can sleep in my room together or you can sleep in the guest room across the hall. And don’t worry, I don’t expect anything. Maybe some light spooning, but I’m not expecting…you know….” It was Curtis’ turn to blush and Shiro chuckled, leaning in to kiss those lips gently.  
“I wouldn’t mind sharing a room with you. Long as I get to be the little spoon.”  
“Deal.”


End file.
